Exilio
by Berenice Romero
Summary: Después de salvar a Idhún, nuestros heroés tendrán que afrontar la idea de que no queda nadie en quien confiar tras ser traicionados y obligados al exilio. Empezar de cero parece dificil, pero enfrentarse a la traición es lago mucho mayor...
1. Decisiones

**Bueno, henme aquí! este es mi primer capi ( bueno mi primer fanfic), espero que les agrade, por favor en cuanto lo lean, diganme que les pareció, por supuesto lo voy a continuar y les agradecería si me dan sugerencias o incluso me reclaman. **

**Que emoción!!!!!!! Jeje... XD**

* * *

**Decisiones**

Victoria abrió los ojos, luces y el ruido típico de cualquier rincón de las ciudades terrestres la abrumaron por unos instantes.

Estaba en casa, en el planeta que la había visto crecer.

De pronto llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado esa noche en Idhún, cuando fueron orillados al exilio del mundo por el que habían luchado tanto y tan arduamente. Su expresión se endureció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía sentimientos cruzados, por un lado estaba furiosa porque los Nuevos Dragones y Covan no comprendieran el esfuerzo que habían hecho por todos los habitantes de Idhún, porque los habían forzado a marcharse; por otro lado estaba triste, ¿Cómo era posible que su pequeña hija fuera cazada de ese modo, como si fuese una calamidad? Eva no había hecho nada malo en absoluto, era sólo una bebé indefensa. Otra parte de ella se sentía aliviada de poder estar en su planeta natal, a salvo.

Miró a su derecha y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que le eran bien familiares. Ahí estaba Jack con el cansancio y la pesadumbre pintados en el rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos. Observó a su hijo que iba de la mano de Jack, se le veía confuso y adormilado. Luego volvió la vista y la posó en su hija que miraba todo en silencio y con gran interés. Sus brillantes ojos azules eran idénticos a los de su padre, Christian; el solo pensamiento de encontrarse de nuevo con él la tranquilizó, sin duda se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando le presentase a su hija.

La voz de Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Dónde estamos?

No lo sé, no se parece a Madrid, podría ser cualquier lugar.

Por un momento observaron su alrededor, buscando una señal que les indicara en que parte del mundo se encontraban. Se fijaron en los anuncios, presentaban letras en inglés y se hallaban en una calle muy transitada, las luces de los anuncios les deslumbraban y cubrían casi todo el campo de visión. Entonces lo reconocieron estaban, nada más y nada menos que en la esquina más famosa de los Estados Unidos.

¡Esto es Time's Square! En Nueva York.- Exclamó Victoria que había pasado un tiempo en esa ciudad, pero nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad de que visitara esa famosa esquina.

Perfecto, así podemos quedarnos en el departamento de Christian, ¿sabes la dirección?

Sí, pero queda lejos de aquí. También espero que no se haya mudado, porque nos veríamos en serios problemas.

No tenemos más remedio que esperar que no sea así. Tendremos que caminar, no tenemos dinero para tomar un taxi o incluso para llegar por metro.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el paso de Victoria que todavía llevaba a Eva en brazos. Conforme fueron avanzando, Erick se despabiló, miró todo lo que le rodeaba asustado.

Papá, ¿dónde estamos?- Dijo él aferrándose al brazo de Jack con fuerza.

Tranquilo Erick, todo está bien. Vamos a visitar a Christian.

El niño se alegro y siguieron caminando. A pesar de su esencia de dragón, Erick le tenía cierta simpatía a Christian y le agradaba verlo.

Tras caminar unas ocho manzanas Erick se cansó y se empezó a impacientar, por lo que Jack tuvo que cargarlo y continuar con su caminata.

Caminaron aproximadamente una hora. Y cuando Victoria se iba a dar por vencida tras admitir que estaban perdidos, apareció frente a ellos el edificio en el que se encontraba en la última planta, el elegante departamento de Christian. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando él abrió la puerta, con semblante serio como de costumbre.

Jack puso en el suelo a Erick, que corrió a saludar a Christian y tomó a Eva de los brazos de Victoria con cuidado. Rápidamente Victoria se lanzó a los brazos del shek, y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

Te extrañé tanto. – dijo ella apretándolo más contra sí.

Yo también te extrañé, más de lo que piensas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué están aquí?- dijo él completamente serio. Clavó sus ojos en Jack y en el bebé que le miraba atentamente.

Victoria sonrió, luego tomó a Eva entre sus brazos y la acercó a Christian.

Su nombre es Eva Lune.

Se vio reflejada la emoción contenida en sus fríos ojos azules mientras tomaba a la bebé entre sus brazos y la examinaba. Sin duda era su hija, sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los de él. Pero en ellos había algo más, y en ese momento la luz del unicornio brilló en ellos, tenuemente, pero aún visible. Su cabello era castaño igual al de su madre.

En ese momento el shek supo que no había visto nada más hermoso, exceptuando a la madre de aquella pequeña criatura por supuesto.

La niña le observaba con precaución, como si estuviera analizándolo de pies a cabeza, y luego tras poner una cara de entendimiento le sonrió. A su vez Christian también mostró la media sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Eva. -Dijo él. Pronunciando cada letra lentamente.

Después de un momento Christian, todavía con Eva entre sus brazos, le dio un apretón de manos a Jack y los invitó a pasar. Dejaron a Domivat y al báculo de Ayshel en un rincón y se dirigieron a la sala.

En cuanto estuvieron ahí, encontraron a Erick profundamente dormido en el sillón, al igual que su hermana que, agotada, yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Christian.

Llevaron a los niños a dormir en una de las habitaciones del departamento y regresaron a conversar a la sala del shek.

Creo que te debemos una buena explicación. Dijo Jack.

Sí, no es que me moleste que estén aquí en la Tierra, pero ¿por qué habéis venido?

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que los semblantes de Victoria y Jack se ensombrecieron.

Al descubrir que Eva era tu hija, los Nuevos Dragones se nos echaron encima… - Explicó Victoria, y tuvo que parar para no soltarse a llorar por el dolor que la siguiente frase le causaba. Al final no pudo retener un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ellos querían… matarla.- Continuo Victoria soltando un sollozo.- No lo entiendo, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, después de que arriesgamos nuestras vidas por Idhún, ellos nos persiguen intentando matar a nuestra hija, orillándonos al exilio.

No pudo contenerse y su voz se quebró en la palabra "exilio". Jack se sentó a su lado y la abrazó intentando consolarla, mientras Christian, con la mirada perdida, se internaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que solo se oían el sonido de los autos que circulaban a todas horas por las calles de Nueva York y los sollozos contenidos de Victoria. Estaba agotada. Y cuando se hubo calmado un poco anunció que se iría a dormir. Por otro rato, Jack y Christian permanecieron en concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Jack también se dispuso a ir a dormir. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación en que dormían los niños, luego volteó.

Es tu turno. -Añadió en tono burlón señalando la habitación en que descansaba Victoria.- Que duermas bien shek.- Dijo con una sonrisa algo cansada.

Luego se metió en la habitación, cerró la puerta y cayó rendido en un sueño profundo.

Horas después, Victoria se despertó entre los brazos de Christian, que la observaba con sus profundos ojos azules.

Buenos días.-Dijo ella sonriendo adormilada.

Buenos días.-respondió él, besándola.

Sí que te extrañaba… dijo ella con cariño.

Él acariciaba su largo cabello castaño, mientras ella le miraba y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura. Permanecieron así por un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Victoria tengo algo que decirte.

Adelante, soy toda oídos.

Lo mejor sería que no les digas nada a los niños de mí.

¿Por qué? –dijo ella escandalizada.

Para no atraer más atención de la necesaria. A demás para un niño terrestre no es normal tener más de un padre.

¡Lo sé Christian, pero no puedes negarle tu existencia a tus propios hijos!

Es por su propio bien. Cuando se manifiesten sus genes, es preciso que yo regrese y les digamos la verdad.

¡No lo acepto, no!- Dijo ella poniéndose en pie, molesta.

Christian también se puso en pie, sereno, pues suponía que ella reaccionaría de mal modo, la conocía demasiado bien.

Victoria intentaba asimilar todo lo que el plan de Christian implicaba, no lo volvería a ver, no volverían a ser una familia. Sus ojos enrojecidos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Victoria no estoy dejándote, podemos seguir viéndonos, pero es necesario mantenerlo en secreto.- Dijo él con infinito cariño, había avanzado con su habitual paso silencioso y la estaba abrazando con suavidad. Percibía sus pensamientos claramente y sabía que para ella aquella propuesta era algo sumamente doloroso. Pero no podía evitar pensar en que era el responsable de que estuvieran en esa situación. Sin duda el error de dejarse ver como shek ante un "Nuevo Dragón" les había costado muy caro. Todo por no poder controlar sus instintos de shek, por ese odio irracional que tenía hacía los dragones. Dentro de esa expresión fría y siempre serena, él sentía descontrol, la culpa no era un sentimiento que fuera frecuente en él, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirlo y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas, pues no soportaba no tener el control de sus propios sentimientos. Tenía que hacer algo.

Aun que yo me quedara con ustedes_; _aquí en la Tierra es muy complicado mantener a mi lado shek vivo, y tendría que ausentarme más que cuando estábamos en Idhún. Ve esto como un modo de proteger a los niños. Piénsalo, aquí en la Tierra soy famoso y cualquiera que tenga un poco de sentido común podría encontrarme. Si permaneciera con ustedes sólo los pondría en peligro constantemente. –Dijo él, resignado. Para el también era algo muy doloroso tener que dejar a Victoria y a sus hijos, incluso extrañaría a Jack. Pero sabía que era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

Victoria sabía que no podía negar a sus hijos vidas normales, cuando ella misma deseó muchas veces que fuera una simple humana, con una vida normal. En definitiva no quería perder a Christian, pero hacer que se quedara sólo porque ella lo necesitaba, por su miedo a perderlo era algo completamente diferente e incluso egoísta. Después de todo amaba a sus hijos con todo su ser y si necesitaba sacrificar algo para lograr que fueran felices, lo haría.

Deshizo el abrazo en el que estaban los dos sumidos.

¿Ya hablaste sobre esto con Jack?, Dijo ella, serena.

No.

Tenemos que discutir esto los tres, tomar decisiones acerca de lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. Antes de que los niños despierten.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y encontraron a Jack tumbado en la cama junto a sus dos hijos, con la mirada perdida en el techo blanco de la habitación. Los niños seguían dormidos después de la agitación de hacía solo una horas.

Jack…- Dijo victoria desde la puerta.- Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Él volteó y la observó, ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos por llorar, pero presentaba un semblante seguro y serio. En silencio salió de la habitación y un minuto después estaban los tres sentados en la sala.

¿Qué sucede?

Necesitamos decidir que vamos a hacer.

Yo también he estad pensando en ello, creo que sería mejor que no les dijéramos nada a los niños acerca de Idhún. Así podemos darles una vida más o menos normal.

Me parece buena idea pero en algún momento tendremos que decirles la verdad, sobre todo porque no sabemos cómo se van a manifestar sus esencias.

Todo a su debido tiempo, en cuanto haya señal de cambios, es preciso que les expliquen la verdad.

¿Expliquen? –Preguntó él extrañado, pues Christian nunca cometía errores de ese tipo.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Es mejor que no les digan a los niños acerca de mi.

¿Por qué? - dijo Jack sorprendido mirando a Victoria y pensando que probablemente ella no lo permitiría o que diría algo, pero para su sorpresa ella ni se inmutó, continuaba con expresión serena.

Es necesario mantener las máximas precauciones posibles. Si permaneciese con ustedes, solo los pondría en peligro y podrían encontrarlos fácilmente. Por otro lado, para un niño humano no es normal tener más de un padre, probablemente si compartimos su paternidad, les ocasionaremos muchos problemas. Y yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado, en este mundo lleno de humanos es más difícil mantener a mi parte shek con vida.

Si ustedes están de acuerdo y creen que es lo mejor, entonces yo tampoco tengo inconveniente.-Dijo Jack.

No me agrada la idea de separarnos, pero en definitiva tiene prioridad la seguridad de los niños. A demás me gustaría darles la vida normal que nosotros no pudimos tener. Entiendo que para eso es necesario que no les digamos nada de Idhún, ni de sus esencias, hasta que se manifiesten, si es que algún día lo hacen y también soy consciente de que tendremos que ocultarles la existencia de Christian. –dijo Victoria observando a Christian y a Jack.

He pensado en cómo sobrevivir y he llegado a la conclusión de que podemos mudarnos a Madrid, a la mansión de Aile.- Propuso Jack.

A Victoria la sorprendió aquella propuesta, pues nunca había pensado en regresar a la casa que su abuela le había dejado como único recuerdo.

Me parece buena idea. Yo puedo dar clases en mi antiguo colegio de artes marciales, llegué a ser bastante buena. Y estoy segura de que me dejarán regresar.

Por otro lado yo puedo encontrar un trabajo, no va a ser uno magnífico, pues con todo lo que pasó no pude terminar el colegio, pero podremos sobrevivir. Y que los niños asistan a la escuela.

Yo les daré algo de dinero para que puedan sobrevivir un tiempo en lo que se adecúan a su nueva vida. Yo también me voy a mudar por si las dudas.

Se levantó y fue a uno de los cajones de su habitación y regresó con un pequeño celular negro.

Con esto podemos estar en contacto. Si las esencias llegarán a manifestarse, llámenme inmediatamente, también es probable que me ponga en contacto contigo Victoria, para fijar la fecha de nuestro próximo encuentro.-dijo él, mostrando la media sonrisa que a Victoria tanto le gustaba.

De acuerdo.-dijo ella, tomando el celular de sus manos.

Ahora necesitan algo de ropa, no pueden ir paseando por Nueva York con ropa de Celestia.

Ambos se miraron, era cierto, usaban ropa típica de los celestes, ligera y cómoda, pero también muy vistosa para la gente de la Tierra.

Jack, supongo que te puedo prestar ropa mía, pero para ti, Victoria, no tengo nada, así que iré a comprar algo para los niños también.

Dicho esto, se dio un baño y se marchó, mientras que Victoria preparaba algo de comer para los niños, que ya habían despertado hacía un rato. Y Jack también tomaba un baño para después cojer una camisa y unos pantalones de Christian que le quedaran. Definitivamente el negro no era su estilo pero se veía bastante bien, pues la ropa del shek le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, llegó Christian con bolsas en la mano, le entregó la ropa a Victoria y se sentó a comer la parte que le correspondía del desayuno.

Cuando Jack y Victoria terminaron de arreglar a los niños y Victoria se arregló, se despidieron de Christian, tomaron el báculo de Ayshel y a Domivat e invocaron al alma para que los llevase a Madrid.

Victoria dio un último vistazo a Christian con tristeza.

Sin duda ese día sería el principio de una nueva vida en la Tierra.

* * *

**Bueno ese es el final, si les gustó esperen a ver el siguiente capitulo, las cosas se ponen más interesantes... **

**PD... No olviden darme sus opiniones, (se que muelo demaciado con eso pero es que quiero saber que les parece y en que debo mejorar)... **


	2. Tiempo y Estabilidad

**Esta es solo una introducción al siguiente capítulo. Para que quede bien claro lo que pasa después.**

* * *

**Recuerden que todos los personajes son de Laura Gallego, a excepción de algunos (lily, Mon ( todavía no aparecen... jeje)) que fueron creados con la intensión de continuar esta historia**

* * *

**Tiempo y Estabilidad **

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, o al menos así les pareció a Victoria y a Jack, que se las habían arreglado para regresar a Madrid e instalarse en la mansión que anteriormente le había pertenecido a Aile, la única feérica que fue capaz de incendiar el cielo iluminado por tres lunas. Cuando la encontraron se hallaba en muy malas condiciones, pero con ayuda de el dinero que Christian les había dado la remodelaron y adecuaron para poder mudarse. Jack consiguió un trabajo como profesor de esgrima, eso era algo que se le daba muy bien gracias a los arduos días de entrenamiento en Lhimbad. Al principio no cobraba mucho, pero después cuando su fama como buen profesor creció, pudo dar clases particulares y ganar una cantidad razonable de dinero para su familia. Aun así, Domivat permaneció guardada por mucho tiempo, Jack en ocasiones añoraba los viejos tiempos en que jamás salía sin la espada que le había salvado la vida numerosas veces.

Mientras tanto Victoria también empezó a dar clases en su antiguo colegio de artes marciales, en donde la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ya que había sido la mejor alumna; pero conforme Jack fue mejorando su reputación, decidieron que lo mejor sería que ella se quedase a hacerse cargo de los niños y la vida familiar. Pero su esencia de unicornio no permaneció dormida como en el caso de Jack, si no que cada cierto tiempo era necesario que ella diera un paseo a solas y buscara "estrellas fugaces" a quienes entregarles el maravilloso don de la magia. Pasaba con mucha menos frecuencia que en Idhún porque la energía mágica que contenía la Tierra era casi mínima.

Un mes después de su llegada a la Tierra, Victoria recibió la llamada de Christian que quería verla. Así se encontraban cada mes en lugares diferentes, por lo que Victoria realmente no sintió su separación tan dolorosa.

Con su trabajo, a Jack le quedaba tiempo que compartir con su familia y resultó ser un padre excepcional. Los niños crecieron, de vez en cuando se efectuaban peleas entre ellos, pero muy pocas veces resultaban ser algo serio. Pronto entraron al colegio y no presentaron señales de que sus esencias causasen problemas, luego entraron en la secundaria. Todo iba de maravilla...


	3. Encuentros y Presentaciones

**Este es mi tercer capi, en lo personhal me gustó mucho, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**

**Recuerden que (desgraciadamente) estos personajes no son de mi invensión, (estaría bien tener a Christian solo para mí! jeje) son completa y totalmente de Laura Gallego García. A excepción de algunos que fueron creados solo con la intensión de continuar esta maravillosa saga. **

* * *

**Encuentros y Presentaciones.**

No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último campamento juntas. Lily ¿por qué tenías que mudarte a Madrid?- Preguntó Mon con tono triste.

Lo siento Mon pero es que mi mamá encontró trabajo allá y la paga es muy buena, era necesario que nos mudáramos en seguida.

Está bien, pero te voy a extrañar mucho, nunca voy a encontrar una amiga como tú. – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a su mejor amiga y se preguntó cómo sobreviviría a la secundaria sin Lily.

Yo también voy a extrañarte, es duro tener que empezar desde cero en otra ciudad.

Pasaron unas horas hablando de las cosas buenas y divertidas que habían vivido juntas y luego se quedaron dormidas en la casa de campaña, que estaba a las afueras de Toledo.

Lily que estaba acurrucada en su saco de dormir, despertó de repente, todavía era de noche y Mon se encontraba profundamente dormida. Lily no sabía qué era lo que la había despertado, pero tenía la impresión de que había algo que la llamaba desde afuera de la tienda. No se escuchaba ni un ruido, a parte de la profunda respiración de su amiga inconsciente. Lily lentamente se levantó y salió de la tienda. Al principio no veía nada, hasta que sus ojos se adecuaron a la tenue luz de la luna. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, otra vez sintió ese llamado silencioso e instintivamente caminó al lugar del cual provenía. Dejó atrás unas hileras de árboles y luego se detuvo en seco, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto, brillando con una luz sobrenatural, a unos metros de distancia, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Estaba estupefacta, como a cualquier niño en su infancia le habían contado relatos de aquellas criaturas fantásticas, con la edad dejó de creer en su existencia. Pero sin duda esto era real, lo podía sentir, no podía ser un sueño, era demasiado perfecto y detallado. Era seguro que no se trataba de un caballo, eso se notaba a simple vista por el cuerno brillante y de una blancura sorprendente que sobresalía de su frente, pero aún sin el cuerno era distinto a un caballo, sin duda era mucho más hermoso. ¡Era un unicornio!

Después de un momento en el que Lily no quitó la vista del unicornio, la criatura avanzó con paso seguro y elegante hasta donde ella se encontraba. Agachó su cabeza hasta que su cuerno quedó a unos centímetros de la frente de la niña, ella cerró los ojos y en cuanto el cuerno la hubo tocado, sintió que una energía poderosa corría por sus venas, la inundaba y la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca, fue una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Comenzó a llorar por la emoción del momento, incluso sentía que aquella deslumbrante criatura había compartido algo intimo, casi sagrado y cálido con ella. En cuanto abrió los ojos de nuevo, el unicornio se había esfumado. Tuvo la impresión de que había vuelto a nacer y que todo sería diferente después de ese momento. Estuvo un rato parada en medio del bosque disfrutando de esa energía que se había quedado en su interior. Luego regresó a su tienda y durmió plácidamente hasta el amanecer.

Eva dormía, sus sueños eran agitados, llenos de susurros en algún idioma que ella no conocía. Y en sus peores pesadillas, Eva veía fuego abrasador y devastante, no había cosa que le causara más pavor que verse acorralada por el calor asfixiante que éste provocaba. Pero en esta ocasión ella veía todo desde los ojos de una serpiente, la sensación le resultaba cómoda y familiar; si tuviera que ser un animal, en definitiva escogería ser una serpiente, no solo eran sus animales favoritos, sino que también sentía cierta obsesión por ellas.

En el sueño Eva reptaba, sigilosa, por un prado, después se detuvo y miró al cielo, iluminado por las estrellas y la luz de tres lunas llenas. La más grande era de color rojizo, mientras que la mediana era de un color verdoso y por último la más pequeña era la más brillante. De pronto sintió la presencia de un extraño a sus espaldas y volteó, a un metro de distancia, vislumbró la silueta de un hombre alto vestido de negro, su cabello ondeaba al viento y sus ojos azules y profundamente fríos estaban clavados en ella. Aquel extraño le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes. El silencio se rompió cuando él pronunció su nombre con una voz indiferente pero a la vez llena de significado, en ese momento despertó.

Eva, cariño, despierta o vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día en la secundaria. –Decía su madre, agitándola suavemente.

Buenos días.- dijo le dijo Victoria sonriendo, en cuanto Eva abrió los ojos completamente despabilada, la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la de al lado y despertar a Erick, su dormilón hijo.

Cuando Eva se quedó sola en su habitación, se arregló rápidamente, mientras peinaba su largo y ondulado cabello castaño, pensó en el sueño que había tenido, no era la primera vez que esa escena ocupaba su cabeza en horas de sueño, pero por alguna razón siempre despertaba en el mismo momento en que el extraño pronunciaba su nombre. Cuando terminó, su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño negro y un poco apretado. Luego bajó a la cocina y se sentó en el desayunador a comer algo. Estaba por terminar el desayuno cuando su hermano entró en la habitación, tarde, como de costumbre.

Buenos días.- Dijo él enérgicamente.

Erick era dos años y medio mayor que Eva. Era alto, de cabello dorado, siempre despeinado, tenía ojos castaños y una apariencia ligeramente desgarbada.

Unos minutos después de que Erick apareciera, Jack entró en la habitación.

Buenos días. – dijo él con un tono enérgico, idéntico al de su hijo.

Hola… papá.- Contestó Erick con la boca repleta de pan.

Eva continuó sin decir nada, nadie le prestó a tención a ese hecho, todos estaban acostumbrados a su callada forma de ser.

Niños, más vale que se apuren o llegarán tarde. –Dijo su madre tendiéndoles un par de almuerzos.

Yo también voy a llegar tarde, mi clase empieza en quince minutos. -Dijo su padre, apurándose a comer.

Cuando todos terminaron, se despidieron de Victoria y salieron precipitadamente de la casa. Se subieron al coche y con la habilidad como conductor de Jack, llegaron unos minutos antes de lo esperado; se despidieron de él y entraron en la escuela.

Desde luego Erick era un muchacho simpático y optimista, Eva podría decir que nunca se enfadaba en serio, y siempre que tenían un disgusto, a él se le pasaba el enojo al cabo de una hora. Por todo eso él era muy popular en la escuela, tenía muchos amigos y a cada paso que daba un par de muchachas lo volteaban a ver y en ocasiones soltaban risitas, cuchicheando.

Por el contrario, Eva era una joven sumamente reservada, la mejor de su grado, era muy callada y a menudo se le veía sola, pues no tenía muchos amigos, eso no le molestaba en absoluto, prefería estar sola, no trataba a los demás de modo grosero, sólo con una frialdad meramente amable, lo que la alejaba de la gente. A pesar de parecer una niña tímida, Eva sabía quién era y exactamente qué quería y cómo conseguirlo. Casi siempre tenía la expresión seria, observaba y analizaba todo con sus ojos azules, esto era algo que también alejaba a los niños de su edad, cuando los intimidantes ojos de ella se posaban en ellos, los hacía sentir incómodos y casi siempre se iban; incluso algunos le tenían miedo.

En esta ocasión no era diferente, sin duda la radiante personalidad de su hermano la opacaba. Pero aún en ese momento, en territorio desconocido, eso le importaba muy poco. Erick guió a Eva hasta la puerta de su nuevo salón de clases.

Adiós hermanita. Te deseo suerte en tu primer día. – Luego la besó en la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Gracias.- Dijo ella con su usual tono frío y le mostró una media sonrisa.

Erick se dio media vuelta y se fue riendo con un par de amigos que lo esperaban.

Eva entró sin prisas en el salón y se sentó en una banca al fondo. Todos estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, hablaban animados, conociéndose y reuniéndose con viejos amigos.

En ese momento la campana de inicio de clases sonó y todos se apresuraron a tomar asiento cuando la maestra entró en el aula.

Bienvenidos a su primer año de secundaria. Yo voy a ser su maestra de literatura. Mi nombre es Giovanna Baez. Vamos a empezar por hacer las presentaciones, cada uno va a decirme su nombre y su animal favorito.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y una muchacha de mediana estatura, cabello negro, ojos verdes y tez morena entró. Su uniforme estaba desaliñado por el apuro y respiraba entrecortadamente con la cara sonrojada.

Lo siento… Por llegar tarde.- Dijo ella, sin aliento.-

Pase señorita… Bueno, ya que tomó la palabra será la primera en presentarse.

Pero yo…

Diga su nombre y su animal favorito.

Está bien. –Dijo ella luego de respirar hondo.- Mi nombre es Lily Turnblad y mis animales favoritos son los camellos, pero pensándolo bien escupen… y apestan, así que, mejor las cebras, aunque nunca he sabido si son blancas o negras, pensándolo bien... No, no me importa saber de qué color son, no soy racista.-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Está bien señorita Turnblad, bueno continuando con las presentaciones… ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? – Dijo la maestra justo cuando Lily iba a decir algo más.-

Lily pasó y se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Eva.

¿Nadie? Bueno en ese caso tendré que escoger yo. ¿Qué tal usted? –Dijo dirigiéndose a Eva.

Todos, en ese instante voltearon y observaron a Eva. En general no le gustaba tanta atención y se sintió algo incómoda.

Mi nombre es Eva Redfield. En cuanto a mi animal favorito, no tengo especial simpatía por ninguno, pero si tuviera que escoger, serían las serpientes. –Dijo ella en un tono sin emoción, con esperanza de que todos sus compañeros la dejaran de mirar. Al ver que no funcionaba, probó lanzarles una mirada fría como el hielo y en un instante todos desviaron la vista. Todos excepto Lily, quien observaba a Eva con curiosidad. Que chica tan extraña. Me pregunto por qué será tan fría Pensó Lily. Me muero de curiosidad, será interesante ser su amiga y hacerla sonreír. Eva pudo deducir los pensamientos de Lily con solo ver su expresión. Cuando Lily se percató de que la observaban, volteó y se encontró con los ojos azules de Eva.

Mucho gusto. –Dijo Lily después de un rato. Ella no respondió.

¿Qué les encuentras de fascinante a las serpientes? Es e3xtraño nunca había escuchado a alguien diciendo que sus animales favoritos fueran así, tan escamosos y bífidos. , Dijo Lily con una mueca de asco.

Señorita Turnblad, acaba de llegar y ya está haciendo alboroto. ¿Nos permite continuar?

Sí, lo siento maestra.

Muy bien, usted, muchacho, el de la esquina. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Mi nombre es Edward Lane. Mis Animales favoritos son los tigres.

Como en el caso de Eva todos habían volteado a ver a Edward, excepto Eva, que observaba la ventana. Las chicas de todo el salón lo observaban, él era alto y pálido, tenía los ojos de un tono grisáceo, y el cabello de color chocolate.

De repente Eva volteó al sentir otra vez una mirada fija en ella. Esta vez era Edward quien la observaba. La joven intentó lanzarle otra mirada fría, pero se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir su reacción, en lugar de apartar la vista, él la vio de un modo extraño, con intensidad. Y esta vez Eva, desconcertada, fue quién apartó la vista. Ese intercambio mudo duró apenas unos segundos y nadie pareció percatarse de lo que ambos compartieron.

Las clases continuaron, una tras otra, Eva se presentó y habló solo lo necesario; como de costumbre, solamente ponía la mitad de su atención a las clases, mientras que la otra la utilizaba para planear y deducir. Así se pasaron las horas hasta que la campana del recreo sonó. Tardó un rato en salir del aula. Afuera estaba Lily, esperándola.

¿Qué te parece si comemos juntas?

Por mí está bien,-Dijo Eva, pensando que después de un rato Lily encontraría su presencia aburrida y la dejaría sola.

Caminaron juntas hasta el patio de la escuela, se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y comenzaron a comer, Lily hablaba y, hablaba, al poco tiempo Eva no pudo evitar responder a sus preguntas y en general a sus intentos de hacer plática. Desde luego permaneció esa frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba. Pero a Lily no le importaba. Charlaron un buen rato. Luego sonó la campana y continuaron con sus clases, así se fue el primer día escolar.

En cuanto el toque de salida sonó todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y salieron por la puerta. Cuando Eva salió, Lily le siguió con paso apresurado para despedirse y salió del edificio.

Eva esperó cerca de la puerta a que su hermano hiciera su aparición y regresaran juntos a casa, como era lo acostumbrado. Llevaba ya unos minutos esperando cuando Edward salió por la puerta y de pronto se detuvo, a un par de metros de donde estaba Eva. Ella sintió su presencia al instante, como si él la hubiera llamado, por segunda vez ese día se miraron; esta vez el encuentro duró un poco más de tiempo. Entre las miradas que se lanzaban, se encontraba una conversación sin palabras. Ella podía percibir, o tal vez intuir, que era exactamente lo que él pensaba y transmitía con su mirada. En ese momento la barrera inexpresiva y fría que despedían los ojos de ella, se desvaneció para dejar a la luz a alguien completamente diferente y de algún modo, más humano.

Ya llegué hermanita. Lo siento por la demora es que estaba charlando con Sebastián. Tú sabes, me emociono un poco cuando se trata de música. -Dijo Erick.

El encuentro terminó y Edward desvió la mirada y continuó caminando. La aparición de Erick volvió a activar la barrera de hierro que hacía a Eva completamente indiferente.

Eva ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Erick. Observando a su hermana preocupado.

Sí, perfectamente. –Respondió ella, todavía con la mirada posada en donde, un momento antes, se había encontrado Edward.

Bueno entonces supongo que debemos irnos, mamá se va a preocupar si nos tardamos en llegar a casa.

Y los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo. He de agregar que muchas de las cosas que están escritas aquí se me ocurrieron a altas horas de la madrugada (4 de la mañana), así que debido a la simpleza de esas horas, pueden resultar peculiares. **

**También me gustarí agradecerle a Emily Dana por ser la primera en leer esta mi primera historia formal. Espero que este capi fuera de tu agrado = ) ...**

**Sin más que decir solo puedo agregar que para mí sería increible que comenten su opinion. Se aceptan tomatasos y felicitaciones = P**

**Atte. Berenice **


	4. Alianza

**Mi siguiente capi, espero sea de su agrado, por cierto me gustaría agradecerte a tí que estás leyendo esto por haber llegado así de lejos!!!! n_n**

* * *

**Bueno, llegó la hora de recordarles que los personajes que uso para este Fic no son de mi inveción, (a excepción de algunos que sí son enteramente míos =) ) pertenecen a Laura Gallego García, (a la que le agradesco la creación de la maravillosa saga de Memorias de Idhún)**

**

* * *

**

**La Alianza**

Covan se levantó muy temprano como era su costumbre. Se aseó y se vistió con un traje negro que era digno del rey de Vanissar, la ropa de ese tono tan sombrío y oscuro no le agradaba, pero ese era un día especial. Ya habían pasado dieciséis años y todavía se vestía de luto y rendía homenaje en esa fecha.

Cerró los ojos, Alsan, canto tiempo ha pasado pensó con pesar. Los años se habían pasado en un suspiro y para un viejo cada año valía por cinco, Covan era ya un anciano, y lo sabía; con el tiempo su agilidad había disminuido, al igual que su resistencia, pero ese no era el caso de su habilidad; ahora su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y su cabello completamente blanco enmarcaba sus facciones.

Abrió los ojos para observar desde su ventana el tercer amanecer, luego salió de su habitación para cumplir con sus obligaciones como rey. A media tarde se dio un descaso de todo lo que tenía que hacer y después de la comida, salió al jardín del palacio, permaneció un rato caminando distraídamente, pensando en como se encontraba su reino; ese mismo día tendría un encuentro con el nuevo archimago.

Recordó al archimago anterior, Qyadar, que había muerto un par de años antes en un experimento con un hechizo. Nunca le había simpatizado del todo, pero al igual que él, era ya bastante viejo y probablemente la falla que le causó la muerte se debía a que había perdido algo de su habilidad con los años. Covan no evitó pensar que pronto también llegaría su turno de morir.

El rey caminaba distraídamente y no notó que había llegado a su destino.

Se detuvo, estaba frente a una magnífica tumba de una piedra parecida al mármol, los detalles y letras eran de oro. La inscripción rezaba:

"Aquí yace Alsan,

el más valiente de los reyes

que Vanissar llegó a tener.

Que los seis velen su descanso."

Covan estuvo un rato observando la blanca sepultura, recordando a su antiguo discípulo, que prácticamente se había convertido en su propio hijo. Cortó unas flores blancas que crecían cerca de la tumba y las posó en la piedra. La melancolía se apoderó de él y las imágenes iban y venía dentro de su mente.

Vino a su mente el día en que Alsan se volvió su discípulo y sonrió con tristeza.

En esa época él se la pasaba todo el tiempo en Nurgon; nunca olvidaría al pequeño niño de cabello oscuro, alegre y valiente que entró emocionado por las puertas de la antigua academia. Lo había entrenado estrictamente y con mucha firmeza, pero Alsan nunca se quejó, siempre pareció decidido a asumir su responsabilidad como príncipe y heredero al trono de Vanissar. Covan estaba muy orgulloso del hombre en que su pequeño alumno se había convertido, luchó, aún hasta su último aliento, sin duda había tenido una muerte digna de un caballero de Nurgon y también del rey de Vanissar.

El segundo ocaso se veía en el horizonte y Covan decidió regresar al castillo, el Archimago estaría a punto de llegar.

En cuanto entró, un mensajero llegó a decirle que le esperaban, Covan, suponiendo que se trataba del archimago, le dijo al muchacho que lo guiara hasta donde su visitante se encontraba. Llegaron a un estudio en donde, de espaldas y cubierto por una capa se encontraba el visitante.

- Gracias muchacho. –Dijo el rey.

- Con permiso su majestad. –respondió éste y se marchó en silencio.

- Supongo que usted es el nuevo Archimago. –Dijo Covan dirigiéndose al extraño.

Me temo que no lo soy Dijo una voz conocida en su cabeza.

La varu se dio la vuelta y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y el rey se sorprendió al reconocer su identidad.

- Gaedalu, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

He venido a proponerle una alianza. Volvió a resonar la voz telepática de Gaedalu.

- Ahora que no es parte de la iglesia de las tres lunas, ¿De qué podría tratarse esta alianza?

En cuanto Covan mencionó su antiguo puesto como Madre Venerable, el semblante de la varu se endureció.

Hoy es un día… importante para usted ¿no es así? Transmitió ella con un dejo de amargura y una risa seca.

Covan palideció y no le causaron mucha gracia las palabras de la varu, al comprender que se estaba burlando de él.

- ¡Vaya al punto! ¿En qué consiste su proposición? –Dijo él, con frialdad, deseando que la desagradable visita de la varu terminara pronto.

Es una lástima que el rey Alsan haya fallecido, ¿No sintió frustración al no poder hacer nada? ¿No se sintió impotente?

Covan estaba muy serio y su rostro había perdido el color que aún le quedaba.

Se lo que se siente, porque yo sentí lo mismo al enterarme de la muerte de mi única hija a manos de ese híbrido de shek -Prosiguió Gaedalu, el odio que sentía se arremolinaba en el estómago, aborrecía a esa maldita serpiente con toda su alma, le había quitado todo lo que poseía y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

- Él tuvo una muerte digna de un héroe, luchando hasta el fin. –Expresó el rey completamente serio.

Yo sé que tú no estás satisfecho, yo me siento del mismo modo, por eso planeé esta alianza juntos podemos consumar nuestra venganza

- ¿Te refieres a matar a Kirtash?

Exactamente, me refiero a que juntos tú y yo podemos hacerle pagar a esa maldita serpiente, a… Kirtash

Tan solo pronunciar su nombre le daba asco y esa misma sensación fue transmitida a Covan. Él también aborrecía al ese híbrido de shek, al heredero de Ashran, causante de todo el tiempo de oscuridad en Idhún, culpable de la extinción de los dragones y sobre todo, Kirtash, el culpable de la muerte de Alsan. Esa idea, esa frase quedó gravada con fuego en la mente del viejo rey.

Piénsalo, si decides unirte a mí, puedes buscarme, permaneceré en Vanissar una semana La varu transmitió la imagen de la posada en que se estaba hospedando y salió de la habitación, completamente sumida en sus oscuros deseos de venganza.

- Vengarnos… de Kirtash, hacerlo pagar… -Repitió el rey para sus adentros.

Ambos, tanto Covan como la varu que acababa de marcharse, estaban tan concentrados en sus retorcidos deseos que ninguno se percató de la presencia de un mago que, enviado por el Archimago, escuchó toda la conversación desde la puerta…

* * *

Estaban en la final de la temporada, pero esto no le causaba nervios ni nada parecido. Había entrenado prácticamente toda su vida esa disciplina y era seguro que ganaría, pues no había comparación en su técnica, sin duda su madre le había enseñado muy bien. Sonrió, se preparaba para el siguiente encuentro. Sonó la voz del anunciador.

Para la siguiente categoría tenemos a Erick Redfield, que es campeón local contra la señorita Lily Turnblad, que es campeona de Toledo.

Erick saludó a su familia que lo apoyaba desde las gradas, luego volvió la mirada hasta su madre quién le daba ánimos, a unos metros de distancia…

Eva observaba el evento, muy divertida, pues el encuentro que estaba por comenzar se veía muy interesante. ¿Quién ganaría el encuentro entre su mejor amiga y su hermano? Habían pasado un par de meses desde que conociera a Lily y sin duda se llevaban bastante bien, al principio a Eva le costó acostumbrarse a la presencia de la muchacha, que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero de algún modo, ahora, se sentía cómoda en su compañía.

- ¡Que comience el encuentro! –Dijo el hombre que anunciaba las peleas y los resultados.

Erick volvió a sonreír, su contrincante tendría la edad de Eva o tal vez unos meses más, ella le soltó un par de patadas que no le costó esquivar, Voy a ganar esta pelea Pensó el muchacho, se descuidó un momento y sintió el golpe de lleno en la cabeza, a través del casco protector. Eso le otorgaba a su contrincante tres puntos.

Eva rió por lo bajo, si se hubiera tratado de un encuentro en el que ella participara, no subestimaría jamás a su contrincante, pero sin duda a su hermano se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza, por lo que era probable que perdiera la ronda. Y así fue, Lily fue clara vencedora de la primera ronda.

Erick puso los pies en el suelo de una buena vez. No dejaría que una chica le ganara, así que por fin se tomó en serio la pelea.

El público observaba expectante a ambos chicos peleando, ambos poseían mucha habilidad, Erick era muy rápido, mientras que Lily tenía mejor puntería. Al final de la segunda ronda, Erick fue el vencedor, pero a pesar de que había sido una victoria muy marcada, le había costado trabajo.

Estaban empatados y en cuanto el último combate comenzó, ambos chicos dieron lo mejor de sí para ganar; entre golpes, patadas y movimientos, pareciese que ambos danzaban de un modo muy peculiar, luego por un segundo ambos se detuvieron, respiraban con algo de dificultad y sudaban a gotas gordas. También en cuanto a puntuación de esa ronda estaban empatados, el siguiente que acertase un golpe sería el ganador.

Lily soltó una patada dirigida a la cabeza de Erick, en cuanto él se movió para esquivarla, resbaló y cayó al suelo. En ese momento el encuentro llegó a su fin y Lily fue declarada oficialmente como ganadora. Erick estaba que no se lo creía, aún tumbado en el suelo. Su madre llegó y le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¡Nuestra ganadora es la señorita Turnblad! –Anunció el hombre del micrófono. –¡Mientras que nuestro segundo lugar es para Erick Redfield!

El hombre le otorgó una medalla dorada a la muchacha que sonreía ampliamente y a él una plateada que simbolizaba el segundo lugar.

- Estuvo excelente Erick, esa chica si que es muy buena. –le dijo Victoria, dándole un palmada en la espalda.

- ¡Hijo hiciste un gran trabajo! –Exclamó Jack, que se había acercado a su atónito hijo, para felicitarle. –Fue una pelea en verdad cerrada y un segundo lugar no es malo. Continuó el padre de Erick, aún sonriendo.

Eva observaba a su hermano y a su amiga aún desde las gradas, nunca se había imaginado que Lily fuera tan buena y mucho menos que su hermano se tropezaría en el último instante de la competencia. Ella también esbozó una fugaz sonrisa y caminó hasta donde estaba su familia. Una vez allí, Lily advirtió la presencia de su amiga y corrió a saludarla.

- ¡Eva! ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo que sucede es que el muchacho al que acabas de vencer es mi hermano mayor. –Dijo ella sencillamente.

Lily se ruborizó, la idea de haber vencido al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, le causaba vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano estaba participando en el torneo?

- Porque tú no me lo preguntaste.

Lily miró de reojo al joven que acababa de vencer en la competición, en cuanto él volvió la cabeza, ella apartó la vista. El muchacho se encaminó hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

- Felicidades. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Lily, con una cálida sonrisa, pues el desconcierto por haber perdido el encuentro su había esfumado.

- Gracias. –Pronunció ella, sonrojándose aún más.

Eva reía por dentro.

- Eva, ¿conoces a esta chica? –Preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Sí, es compañera mía del colegio, su nombre es Lily.

- Mucho gusto Lily. –Dijo él después de asentir, ofreciéndole una mano.- Mi nombre es Erick.

- Igualmente Erick. –Respondió ella estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía.

- Felicidades, fue un encuentro muy interesante, eres muy buena. –mencionó Victoria que se había ido a reunir con sus hijos.

- Muchas gracias.

- Lily, ella es mi madre. –La presentó Erick. –También es mi entrenadora.

- Mucho gusto. –Dijo ella a su vez.

- Bueno, chicos, me temo que es hora de que nos marchemos a casa. Así que por favor Erick ve a alistarte.

- ¡Enseguida! –Respondió él haciendo una especie de saludo militar. -Fue un gusto Lily, en otra ocasión será mi turno de ganarte. –Se despidió Erick a medida que es alejaba hacía los vestidores.

Ella dio un último vistazo al muchacho que se alejaba, sin duda era muy guapo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no le podía gustar el hermano de su mejor amiga, sería algo extraño y también más vergonzoso que haberle ganado en un combate. Miró también a Eva, que seguía muy divertida con la situación.

- Creo que yo también debo irme. -dijo Lily despidiéndose y se dirigió a los vestidores de chicas, a pesar de todo se encontraba increíblemente contenta.

* * *

**Interesante a poco no??? **

**Bueno si tienes quejas, sugerencias o preguntas dejame un review o un MP, (aunque no tengas dudas ni sugerencias deja un Review!!! Quiero saber tu opinión!)**

**Atte:**

**BeReNiCe **


	5. Sospechas y Planes

**Bueno Por fin llegó mi quinto capítulo ¿estás emocionado por leerlo? :D (si no lo estás sólo ignora la frase anterior y prosigue con la lectura... )**

**Chan chan chan! (lo siento es dramatización):P**

* * *

**Pero antes.... Llegó la hora de recordarles que estos personajes no fueron creados por mi genial imaginación, pertenecen a Laura Gallego, a excepción de algunos que sí salieron de mi mente y fueron creados solo para continuar con la saga de Memorias de Idhún **

* * *

_**Sospechas y Planes.**_

Pronto en Idhún se habían olvidado de la existencia de los que, una vez, fueron los héroes de la resistencia que derrotaron a Ashran el Nigromante, así como de la existencia de diferentes mundos, mundos desconocidos y escondidos en algún lugar del enorme universo fuera de su planeta natal. A excepción de algunos, todos vivían sus vidas comúnmente, como si no hubiesen estado bajo el dominio de las serpientes durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Una de las excepciones era un mago que tenía una brillante pierna de metal. Él caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, cual bestia enjaulada, se encontraba por esos días en una posada muy cerca del palacio de Vanissar. Había sido enviado por el nuevo Archimago a tratar con el rey de ese país, ya que Shail había convivido con él en las batallas de antaño contra el gobierno del Séptimo. Se había trasladado muy a su pesar, desde la casa que compartía con Zaisei y sus hijos en Celestia.

Había llegado con ansias de ver al viejo rey cuando se encontró con algo completamente inesperado y preocupante, había escuchado a Covan hablando con Gaedalu acerca de vengarse de Kirtash, pero para sorpresa de Shail, el rey se había mostrado interesado en la oferta que seguramente la varu le ofrecía.

- Shail, sé que estás muy preocupado por Victoria, Kirtash, Jack y sus pequeños, pero no podemos estar seguros de que es verdad lo que sospechas, sólo escuchaste a Covan en ese lugar, la voz de Gaedalu no pudo haber llegado a tus oídos. –Dijo Zaisei, que había observado a su esposo pasearse por un rato de un lado a otro de la habitación.-

- Desgraciadamente estoy total y completamente seguro de que hablaban de matar a Kirtash...-Aseguró Shail, que había parado repentinamente su caminata para observar a su esposa.-

- Pero eso no tiene sentido, Kirtash, junto con Jack y Victoria nos salvaron de vivir una guerra aterradora entre dioses. No puedo creer que no tomen eso en cuenta y que lo quieran matar. -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, intentando comprender.-

Shail sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a su esposa. Todavía creía que el mundo era demasiado malvado y cruel para un celeste, que tenía el alma y los pensamientos más puros. La besó en la frente y luego dijo:

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, no después de todo lo que hicieron por Idhún y por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. –Continuó él, que había borrado toda huella de duda de su mente.-

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que haremos?

- Yo diría que vamos a la Tierra. No importa si sólo son imaginaciones mías, no podemos darnos el lujo de poner a Victoria y a su familia en peligro. Pero me gustaría que los niños y tú se quedaran en Limbhad, ya que es algo sumamente peligroso y no soportaría que les hicieran daño. - La miró a los ojos de color violeta, siempre tan sinceros. Y luego desvió la mirada al abultado vientre que sobresalía discretamente de la esbelta imagen de la celeste. Se sentía lleno de energía, anhelaba lo que un día fue la resistencia y sobre todo, a los tres integrantes más jóvenes, pero al mismo tiempo temía por las vidas de Zaisei y el pequeño que crecía en su vientre. También pensó en los gemelos, que se habían quedado dormidos y yacían uno al lado del otro sobre una de las camas gemelas de la habitación.

- Está bien, esposo mío, te aseguro que nada nos pasará y que todo estará bien, así que anda a avisarle al Archimago que tienes asuntos importantes que atender y que necesitas partir.

- No, eso tendrá que esperar un poco más, primero quiero averiguar tanto como pueda acerca de los planes de Gaedalu y de Covan.

- Yo tendré las cosas listas por si necesitamos partir repentinamente.

- Zaisei, por favor prométeme que si algo me llegara a pasar, te quedarías en Limbhad con los niños y que no te empeñarías en buscarme ni averiguar qué es lo que pasa. –Dijo Shail, con el semblante más serio.

- Lo prometo, pero cuídate por lo que más quieras, que no soportaría perderte.

- Eso no va a pasar. Puede que ya no tenga veinte años, pero todavía soy duro de pelar. – Dijo él, con una sonrisa.- Bien, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco. Los días de paz quedaron atrás una vez más, desde mañana las cosas cambiarán para nosotros.

Zaisei suspiró, hacía muchos años que no había una lucha o revuelta digna de mención y ella había creído que viviría hasta su último aliento en paz y rodeada de sus seres queridos. Pero ahora era más que obvio que se equivocaba.

* * *

Christian miraba la lluvia caer a traves de la ventana, hacía mucho rato que no escuchaba a las personas que discutían en la misma habitación sobre planes y conveniencias, sobre gastos y ganancias.

Después de su "retiro temporal" Chris Tara había grabado al menos cinco discos y sus canciones, que eran muy populares entre la juventud, se tocaban en la radio; pero el atractivo de este enigmático personaje era que sólo se le había visto en público en una ocasión y justo en medio del concierto, hubo una especie de incendio, por lo que se devolvieron las entradas y Chris Tara desapareció. Christian había aparecido años después en la disquera solicitando volver a trabajar y producir un nuevo disco. Por supuesto la disquera le recibió con brazos abiertos, continuando así la carrera de Chris Tara.

A pesar de que hablaban sobre su carrera como artista, pocas cosas le importaban de verdad, había dejado que los hombres de la disquera hiciesen lo que consideraban que más le convenía, sin discutir, pero a cambio tenían que respetar sus reglas y por consecuente, a su música.

Ahora estaban llegando muy lejos, lo habían forzado a hacer una gira mundial, cosa que le ponía de pésimo humor, pero por si hubiera sido poco, no tenía opción más que aceptar y presentarse en ocho paises y ciudades diferentes.

Entonces está decidido, señores, la junta terminó.- decía uno de los hombres.-

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Una vez fuera de la estancia, Christian se dirigió a la salida sin detenerse a hablar con nadie en el camino. Salió del edificio y su auto color negro le esperaba, le habían ofrecido contratar un chofer que le llevara y trajera a su antojo, pero él se había rehusado. Se sentía más cómodo haciendo las cosas por sí mismo. En cuanto llegó a su pequeño departamento a las afueras de Manhattan, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

- Habla Ishikawa.

- Hola Shizuko.

- Kirtash

- ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

- Mejor de lo que se esperaba, tenemos un prototipo del portal que podríamos utilizar para llegar al planeta, el portal creado por la diosa resultó muy útil. –dijo ella con su habitual voz fría.

- Eso representa un gran avance. -respondió él.

- Pero no sería suficiente si no sabemos a donde ir. ¿Cómo prosigue tu investigación acerca de la localización del planeta?

- Tengo determinada un área, pero por ahora no he podido reducir el margen de error. Mi magia no es suficiente en estas circunstancias.

- Es una fortuna que tengas a la chica unicornio de tu lado entonces ¿no lo crees? -Expresó Shizuko con sarcasmo.

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo había desarrollado una humanidad, por la convivencia continua con los seres humanos y ésta le infundía un sentimiento muy molesto hacía Victoria, que era llamado desde su interior, a pesar de todo Shizuko no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por esa nueva sensación... ¿celos?

- Supongo que tienes razón. -Escuchó la shek las palabras del híbrido a través del auricular.

- Te contactaré cuando hallan progresado mis investigaciones. –Prosiguió él después de un rato de silencio.- Adiós Shizuko.

- En ese momento se cortó la conexión.

Shizuko sintió aversión por sí misma, por la criatura en que se había convertido, una especie de híbrida. ¿Cómo podía sentir aunque fuera una pizca de celos hacia Victoria? Kirtash no era su pareja, no era más que el "aliado" que haría que regresasen al lado de su creadora y dueña. ¿Cómo podía ella, que era Emperatriz de las Serpientes, sentir algo por Kirtash, el traidor, el híbrido? Que además había osado emparentar con el último unicornio, con una criatura ajena a su propia estirpe.

Alejó estos pensamientos de su mente y los encarceló tras una barrera, la misma que contenía su creciente humanidad y se enfocó en cosas más importantes. Después de todo era la mujer más influyente y rica de todo Japón.

* * *

**Fin del Capi 5....**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve que hacer 3 versiones de este mismo capítulo. (no me gustaba ninguna jeje ¬ ¬')**

**Una vez más te agradezco a ti, que estás leyendo esto y que seguramente has seguido mi historia hasta este punto.**

**Por favor dejen Reviews!!!!!**

**Si tienes alguna duda y, o sugerencia no dudes en mandarme un mensaje...**

**Atte:**

**BeRe **


	6. Desprecio

**El Capítulo número seis!!!! : ) Por favor léanlo y si no les agrada me dicen... Bueno que lo disfruten! (pd. Dejen Reviews!)**

* * *

**Es la hora de recordarles que estos personajes son totalmente de Laura Gallego... Pero el ingenio, si me permiten agregar, es todo mío. Quisiera ser dueña de Christian!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Desprecio**_

Erick caminaba a casa. Estaba solo, pero no podía dejar de sentir una molestia continua, la molestia que permanecía tras la pelea que había tenido con Eva unos minutos antes.

Simplemente había comenzado de la nada, ambos caminaban juntos cuando él sintió algo extraño, una sensación desconocida y completamente detestable. A pesar de que su hermana no había hecho nada malo ni nada fuera de lo común, él no pudo soportar la presencia de ella. Entonces había comenzado la pelea, una pelea como ninguna reciente, después de un rato ambos estaban gritándose y después de que Eva le lanzase una mirada profunda y cortante como un puñal de hielo, él se había marchado.

Ahora caminaba solo por la acera, las mejillas le ardían y todavía lo albergaba un sentimiento hacia Eva que era nuevo para él, ¿desprecio? Pero si ambos se habían llevado de maravilla hasta el momento, ¿cómo era posible que de un segundo a otro Erick sintiera tal desprecio hacia su hermana?

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. tranquilo Pensó Tal vez estás bajo mucha presión y únicamente usaste a Eva como chivo expiatorio

Estuvo así por un rato, pero no pudo sacarse ese pensamiento, ese impulso de buscar a Eva y seguir gritándole. Acosado por los impulsos y pensamientos que le albergaban, Erick fue a un parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Al llegar a un árbol en específico, comenzó a golpear el tronco, primero con golpes sin mucha fuerza y luego, mientras pensaba en la pelea con su hermana, comenzaron los golpes a hacerle daño al tronco del árbol que se tambaleaba como si fuese movido por el aire crudo y violento de un huracán. Sólo cuando paró por un instante se dio cuenta de que sus puños estaban rojos y de que un par de astillas se habían clavado en su piel. Como despertando del ensueño se había sacado las espinas y se había tirado en el húmedo pasto, con los ojos cerrados se concentró en encontrar la respuesta al misterio que era esa sensación que le había quemado por dentro, cegándolo. Así él cayó inconsciente sobre la suave superficie del pasto, que calmaba el calor que sentía dentro, esa flama que intentaba apaciguar.

Gabriel se encontraba en su torre, observando a las tres lunas brillar sobre el cielo cuajado de estrellas de Idhún. Había sido una noche muy parecida a aquella cuando había visto algo magnífico y devastante en el mismo bosque en el que ahora se encontraba. Recodaba claramente todo lo que había visto, el miedo, la incertidumbre y sobre todo la admiración que había sentido al observar como una feérica había logrado que el cielo se iluminase con las llamas enardecidas por la magia y la guerra. La guerra entre los habitantes del bosque y las serpientes, relucientes invasoras a la luz tenue de las lunas.

También recordaba el sonido, un agudo seseo que había llenado los oídos de los habitantes de Awa. Después de eso sólo recordaba confusión y que las serpientes se habían ido. Luego todo fue sumió en un silencio absoluto y sepulcral mientras la incertidumbre albergaba a cada uno de los sobrevivientes de la batalla y a los refugiados del corazón del bosque, que contenían el aliento, esperando ver a los sheks resurgir entre el humo negro que se había generado por la onda expansiva del fuego. Gabriel era en ese entonces era un pequeño silfo, apenas consciente de lo que ocurría. Miraba con lágrimas en los ojos el cielo en llamas, lleno de miedo y fascinación, temiendo la destrucción del bosque que era su hogar.

Después de aquel día, la paz había retornado al bosque y la difícil tarea de curarlo había comenzado. También muchos de los habitantes del bosque habían fallecido, y los sobrevivientes se habían ocupado de darle a cada uno una ceremonia y un entierro apropiado en el nombre de Wina. Habían seguido tiempos duros a la guerra, pero poco a poco las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. O al menos así era hasta que una noche, mientras Gabriel miraba el resplandor de las lunas desde el lecho que le proporcionaba una flor púrpura, sintió la extraña sensación de que algo lo estaba llamando. Se levantó acatando el llamdo de esa fuerza extraña y ahí vio al ser que había esperado toda su vida. La Dama Lunnaris estaba frente a él, brillando con su luz sobrenatural y mirándolo con esos ojos sinceros y oscuros que parecían refejar lo que habitaba en lo más profundo de su alma. El joven silfo no pudo moverse por un instante, dominado por la emoción. Pero después vio con ojos abiertos como platos como la unicornio avanzaba con ligeresa y elegancia hasta donde él estaba, dispuesta a otorgarle su don. É l no opuso resistencia y sintió el roce del cuerno de marfil que hizo correr por sus venas el poder mágico. Sintió como lo invadía ese poder, esa luz, haciéndolo poderoso y llenándolo de paz. Después la Dama se fue, desapareciendo en un parpadeo. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente después de eso. Había dejado la tranquilidad del bosque para mudarse a la torre de hechicería localizada en Dherbad, que había entrado en funcionamiento después de que la guerra terminase y de que los pocos magos se reuniesen para reconstruir y habitar las torres antaño llenas de aprendices de mago. Ahí había estudiado muy duro, inspirado por la feérica Aile Alhenai, la heroína que había matado a incontables sheks, la única que había logrado incendiar el cielo. Con el paso de los años Gabriel se volvió un mago muy poderoso, volviéndose el más poderoso en la Torre de Derbhad. Incluso en una ocasión había trabajado con el Archimago, Qyadar, quién experimentaba con hechizos y técnicas ocultas y nunca antes exploradas por un mago. Gabriel había estado ahí, había visto como Qyadar abría el umbral de lo desconocido, una tarea peligrosa para cualquier mortal. Él incluso había intentado disuadir a Qyadar de declinar ante tan peligrosa tarea, diciéndole que no quedaban casi magos y que no podían darse el lujo de perderlo. Pero el Archimago simplemente había respondido: "Mucho tiempo tuve miedo. Averiguaba, sin saciar mi sed de conocimiento, pero siempre tuve miedo de fallar, de morir en la aplicación de alguno de los conjuros que había visto en antiguos textos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no vale la pena todo ese conocimiento, no vale la pena ser el Archimago si no tengo la oportunidad de ser un ejemplo para los demás magos, dejarles la enseñanza de ser valientes y experimentar, y ser alguien que sea digno de importantes hazañas y responsable de grandes descubrimientos." El silfo no logró convencer al viejo Archimago de lo contrario y él dibujó extrañas runas en un hexágono, que se parecía al usado en la teletransportación y viajes. Pero al pronunciar la palabras en arcano antiguo, del portal salió una chispa de luz, definitivamente no era algo que pudiese describirse con palabras. Estaba dando resultado hasta que…

Gabriel parpadeó y desvió sus pensamientos de los sucesos que había visto esa noche, hacía ya bastante tiempo. De pronto sonó el ruido de nudillos chocando contra la superficie de la puerta. El silfo se levantó y llegó ante la puerta de su habitación. La abrió y se encontró con el rostro de un mago, tal vez de su edad que lo miraba con seriedad.

Archimago necesito darle urgentes noticias. –dijo Shail, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

¿Tan urgentes que no pueden esperar a que los soles iluminen el cielo? –Respondió Gabriel.

En definitiva. Siento mucho llegar a estas horas, pero es algo que necesitamos hablar lo más pronto posible. –continuó Shail con agitación.

Entonces pasa, hablaremos más a gusto aquí. –dijo él, invitándolo a pasar a la amplia estancia que era su estudio y su dormitorio.

¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el Arhimago una vez que estuvieron dentro.

De sospechas que tengo acerca del rey de Vanissar y de la ex-Madre Venerable Gaedalu. –Shail se apresuró todas las cosas que había escuchado acerca del plan de Gaedalu y sobre las intensiones de Covan.

Pero entonces eso significaría que la Dama Lunnaris todavía está viva, ¿qué sólo huyó a ese mundo llamado Tierra del que me hablas?

Así es. Después de que Qyadar hubiese abierto de nuevo el portal que comunica a ambos mundos, ella y sus hijos huyeron a la Tierra.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que Victoria no se había encontrado con su amado shek, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado a pesar de que añoraba su refrescante compañía.

Las campanas de medianoche sonaron creando ecos en medio de la noche. Como si fuesen las únicas habitantes de las concurridas ciudades de la Tierra recorrieron cada rincón desierto. Victoria yacía al lado de Jack, quien roncaba plácidamente.

Sueños ligeros y rápidos nublaban su mente cuando una voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza, llamándola, despertándola.

Despierta Criatura

Ella se levantó sobresaltada y su corazón dio un vuelco. Conocía esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien.

Apresuradamente se abrigó y salió a los jardines de la vieja mansión, bajo un árbol del escaso bosque que crecía en la parte trasera de la casa, estaba él. Como de costumbre lucía ropa negra, su aspecto no había cambiado mucho desde que Victoria le había conocido, a excepción de su cabello, que ahora se encontraba visiblemente más corto. Esos profundos, misteriosos y electrizantes ojos aún observaban con la misma intensidad y Victoria sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

Hola victoria. –Dijo él.

La chica no esperó un momento más y se avalazó sobre Christian.

Que gusto me da verte. –Dijo ella con voz entrecortada por la emoción.

A mí también me da mucho gusto verte. –Respondió él.

Victoria le contó acerca de la pelea del campeonato de taekwondo y acerca de Eva, que extrañamente, se había vuelto más sociable.

Por cierto, esto no te lo había contado, pero el otro día Eva encontró mi vieja colección de CDS y se puso a escucharlos, los tuyos le fascinaron y se los ha adueñado, ¿qué puedo decir? Nuestra hija tiene un gusto excelente en cuanto a música. –Contó Victoria sonriendo.

Christian sonrió a su vez, oír noticias sobre su hija le alegraba muchísimo.

Eso me recuerda a algo que yo no te he contado, recién tuve una junta con los hombres de la disquera y me han prácticamente obligado a hacer una gira mundial.

¡Eso es excelente!

Y el último concierto es en Madrid.

Entonces podríamos llevar a los niños, o al menos a Eva, ya que ella adora tu música. Esa sería una buena forma en que podría conocerte, no creo que haya peligros en que te vea. –dijo Victoria esperanzada.

No le veo objeción. Pronto te haré llegar las entradas para el concierto, también enviaré una para Erick, puede utilizarla si así le place. Supongo que Jack no estará a gusto con la buena música. Así que no hay sentido en mandarle un boleto a ese dragón. –respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Victoria sólo lo miraba con cariño, aún recordaba aquellos tiempos en que se había odiado así misma por estar enamorada de él, en que creía que estaba traicionando a la Resistencia y a sus otros tres integrantes con ese romance secreto que establecía con Kirtash, el asesino, quién había entrado en su corazón tal vez desde el primer instante en que había visto esos ojos azules.

Después de unos instantes en que sólo se observaban mutuamente ambos se fundieron bajo un abrazo, bajo el cobijo del árbol y de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo.

* * *

  
**Gracias Gabo por tu ayuda, sin ti no estaría esta capítulo aquí!!!!!**

**Gracias a Panic también, que es mi otra madre raptada por aliens! XD**

**Y Sobre todo gracias a tí, que has leído esta historia!**

**Atte:**

**BeRe**


	7. Recuerdos

**Gente, aqui mi séptimo capitulo (como los dioses Idhunitas XD). Gracias por el apoyo!!!!!! Sigan leyendo y por favor recomiendenlo con amigos, familiares, conocidos y/o el vago de la esquina... **

* * *

**Es el momento de decirles q estos personajes (o la mayoria de ellos) son invención de Laura Gallego... **

**

* * *

  
**

**Recuerdos.**

Era de noche. Sólo una sombra se veía en medio de la superficie del agua. Una sombra que se deslizaba, sigilosa en medio del mar. Al llegar hasta donde un oscuro bulto gigantesco reposaba, la criatura de detuvo. Esbozó una sonrisa que mostró sus dientes y fue hasta el pie de la roca. La pesadez en el ambiente era casi insoportable, pero ella logró aguantar esa presión, esa oscuridad y maldad que parecía emanar de la misma piedra.

"¡Oh! Deeva, mi querida, no esperes más que mami está aquí. Tranquila mi cielo por fin te he encontrado y nadie podrá separarnos."

La varu hablaba con la chica que estaba junto a la roca, sollozando hecha un ovillo.

"Por favor pequeña no llores más -Transmitió la varu a la joven.- Estoy aquí, no llores más."

Ella se incó para abrazar a la chica que seguía llorando. Mientras la chica soltaba pequeños sollozos, la varu comenzó a entonar una canción de cuna. La mecía suavemente, aún cantando hasta que la chica dejó de sollozar, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la varu y no se movió más.

Un joven varu buscaba a Gaedalu, le había llegado un mensaje de los pielseca . Él nadaba, dirigiéndose a un lugar preciso que no le parecía agradable por la misteriosa piedra negra que se hallaba reposando, aparentemente inofensiva en medio del suelo del mar. Deseaba encontrar a Gaedalu lo antes posible, porque sentía la presencia de esa piedra, de esa cosa. Era como un vacío, maligno e insoportable. Mientras más se acercaba al origen de aquel aura, empezó a escuchar una melodía, era suave y dulce. Pero después de un rato, mientras se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, la melodía empezó a cambiar, se transformó en un conjunto de notas y sonidos perturbantes, peligrosamente dulces. Al llegar a unos metros de la superficie lisa y negra como un vacío, se detuvo pues su búsqueda había terminado. Al pie de la Roca Maldita se encontraba Gaedalu, con los brazos alzados a la altura del pecho, abrazando a algo invisible. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos viendo a la nada mientras se mecía suavemente al ritmo de la melodía que su mente transmitía.

El chico observó la escena por unos momentos, incapaz de detener el dulce canto de la varu. La incomodidad cada vez se hizo más fuerte mientras más tiempo permanecía junto a la Roca, retrocedió medio metro, no soportaba esa sensación.

"Señora, le ha llegado un mensaje." Transmitió el chico, lo más fuerte que pudo.

El canto paró enseguida, la varu levantó la cabeza y volteó en dirección al muchacho. Lo observó por unos instantes, pero sus ojos no revelaban nada, seguían perdidos en la inmensidad del océano. El muchacho se estremeció.

"¿Qué es lo que decía el mensaje?" preguntó la varu después de unos segundos.

"Debe ir a la superficie, se le espera en la playa." Respondió el muchacho.

"Ahí estaré." Dijo sencillamente la varu.

El muchacho no esperó un segundo más y emprendió la marcha hacía la ciudad submarina que era su hogar. Se alejaba lo más rápido que podía pues sentía todavía escalofríos al recordar aquella roca, aquella mirada.

Gaedalu permaneció unos segundos más ahí, suspendida en el mismo lugar. Deeva se había ido. Miró hacia arriba, desde donde la tenue luz de las lunas atravesaba el agua e iluminaba la roca. Después emprendió su viaje hacia la superficie, donde le esperaban.

Al llegar a la playa salió del agua, no era agradable dejar su elemento. Sentía el frío y el aire le rozaba la cara. Se dirigió a una cueva que estaba al pie del afilado barranco que llevaba a tierra firme. Ahí se alcanzaba a ver la luz rojiza de una fogata. Al llegar a la cueva encontró a tres hombres y tres mujeres, esperando. Al acercarse a la fogata todos la observaban, desde sus respectivos puestos al lado de la fogata. Todos ellos llevaban diferentes ropajes, pero había una cosa que destacaba en sus pechos, cada uno tenía una pequeña insignia de oro.

- Llega justo a tiempo Gaedalu, la estábamos esperando. –dijo el hombre que se encontraba más cercano a las llamas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Erick había despertado a media tarde en el parque. Se había puesto en pie y había corrido lo más rápido posible hasta su casa, pues sabía que su madre no iba a pasar por alto la pequeña escapada que se había dado. Por suerte para él, su madre todavía no había llegado a casa. En cuanto entró en la casa lo sorprendió su padre, quién estaba sentado en la sala, tocando su vieja guitarra. No era la primera vez que salía al parque y se quedaba dormido, desde aquella vez en que había sentido un extraño desprecio por Eva, le había dado por ir al parque cuando se sentía inquieto. A veces cuando no soportaba esa inquietud que era como la calma antes de la tempestad deambulaba sin rumbo por ese parque, dejando a su mente divagar y enfocarse hasta en la cosa más simple.

En cuanto Erick cerró la puerta sigilosamente, caminó de puntillas hasta la escalera al fondo del pasillo, pero cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón, este crujió y la música de la guitarra dejó de sonar cuando Jack alzó la vista y encontró a su hijo, tieso con un solo pie puesto en el escalón.

- Hijo, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Jack al ver la cómica pose que tenía Erick.

- ¿Yo? –Preguntó el muchacho

- Claro, ¿qué acaso tengo otro hijo? –Preguntó Jack, con una amplia sonrisa.

- No, eso es cierto. Pues yo estaba… - Erick intentó pensar en alguna excusa que explicase lo que estaba haciendo y el por qué había estado afuera hasta tarde.

- Yo... fui a la tienda a comprar algo dulce, tenía antojo de algún caramelo. Y como vi que estabas muy concentrado en la guitarra, decidí no hacer ruido. –dijo atropelladamente el muchacho. Era pésimo mintiendo y lo sabía. Esperó a que su padre le reprimiera por mentir, pero éste sólo dijo:

- Muy bien, pero a la próxima me traes a mí algo de la tienda también. -Respondió el padre de Erick, aún sonriendo.

- Claro papá. –dijo Erick un tanto sorprendido.- Tú sabes, yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que ya me voy... Por cierto sigue tocando, es una melodía increíble. –continuó el muchacho intentando tapar su mentira.

- Gracias hijo.

Erick se fue. Y Jack soltó una alegre carcajada cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de su hijo cerrarse. Era en verdad muy malo para mentir. Jack sabía que su hijo había mentido, pero no le dio importancia y continuó tocando. La melodía se volvió cada vez más dulce hasta convertirse en una balada. Esa balada la había escrito mucho tiempo atrás, luego de que llegara a la casa de la frontera, luego de que sus padres fallecieran. Después de la muerte de sus padres habían cambiado todas las cosas que él conocía, no sólo se había quedado huérfano, sino que había aprendido a usar una espada, había luchado en una guerra que no pertenecía a la Tierra, la que había considerado su hogar hasta que junto con Shail, Alsan y Victoria, había descubierto que no era humano, que todo era una mentira. Que su verdadero planeta natal era Idhún. ¡Como extrañaba Idhún! Extrañaba ver la luz de los tres soles en el día y la luz de las tres lunas en las noches. Extrañaba la compañía de sus viejos amigos…

- Amor, que linda melodía.

La voz de Victoria sonó cerca, en su oído.

- La escribí después de conocerte. –dijo él en un susurro. Había dejado de tocar y sólo miraba a Victoria. Después de unos segundos no reprimió el impulso de besarla. Ella por supuesto que no opuso resistencia. Fue algo breve, lleno de cariño. Luego se separaron. Sentados ambos en el sillón de la sala.

- Victoria, ¿recuerdas los soles? ¿Recuerdas nuestra casa en Celestia?

- Por supuesto. Jamás olvidaría eso. –Ella miró a Jack, extrañada por tal pregunta.

- Lo que pasa es yo he comenzado a olvidar, no recuerdo tantas cosas sobre Idhún. Extraño tantas cosas. –el rostro del dragón mostraba una expresión melancólica, un tanto distante.

Ella lo abrazó, sabía cómo se sentía, pues ella misma se sentía melancólica de vez en cuando, recordando, extrañando.

- Algún día volveremos, ya lo verás. –Le dijo ella en un susurro. –Volveremos a ver la luz de Erea brillando en la noche.

Desde las escaleras, escondida entre las sombras estaba Eva, quién había escuchado todo lo que sus padres habían dicho en completo silencio y con mucha atención. Ahora que lo mencionaban, Eva no recordaba que sus padres le hubieran dicho algo acerca de ese lugar llamado Celestia, de hecho ella ni siquiera sabía que existiera un lugar con ese nombre. Hasta donde ella sabía su padre había sido criado por una familia danesa y había llegado muy joven a Madrid, después de que sus padres hubiesen muerto, y su madre le había conocido y habían dejado el colegio al quedar embarazada ella de Erick. Todo lo que habían dicho no tenía sentido, solamente existían un sol y una luna, y no conocía ningún astro con el nombre de Erea. Eva analizó todo esto y sintió curiosidad, profunda e irresistible curiosidad.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo... Bueno eh? Debo admitir que me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre Gaedalu la loca... XD**

**Agradecimientos: A mi papá, a Júpiter... en donde encuentro la inspiración necesaria para escribir**

** a Laura Gallego García, cuyas historias hicieron que soñara con ver Tres lunas brillando sobre el manto nocturno.**

**Por último (pero no en importancia) gracias a ti, que has leido esta historia!... **

**Atte:**

**BeRe**


End file.
